Mobile, or cellular phones can be electronically connected to PCs for the purpose of phonebook transfers, firmware update or transfers of content. However, when a mobile phone is electronically connected to a PC, it is vulnerable to unauthorized access by computer virus and other malicious programs.
FIG. 1 shows an example of the system and method 100 by which a mobile phone may connect to a PC as currently known in the art. Cellular phone 101, running operating system and applications 115, connects via line 121 (for example, a USB or serial line to a PC (everything above line 120 is located inside the PC, not shown) running phone access software instance 103, which accesses media content 104 and phonebook 105. However, this current approach shown in example 100 offers two ways in which a malicious program 106a or 106b can access phone 101. One way, used by rogue software 106a, is via the applications programming interface (API) 107 provided by the Dynamic Linked Library (DLL) 108. A DLL is a software library that provides phone-specific functions 109 used to access data on the connected mobile phone. Another way, used by rogue software 106b, is to access the phone via driver 110.